Take a Bull by the Horns
Take a Bull by the Horns is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-eighth case of Stonemoor and the eighty-eighth overall. It is featured as the fourth case set in Green Haven. Plot After the team learned that there was a potential shooter out to kill members of the communities of Green Haven, April went to the local bull run event hosted by the Spanish community leader Esteban Hernandez only to find him impaled on a bull sculpture in the middle of the bull run arena. They soon found clues to suspect an old friend of the player and the Judge of Aurelia, Evelyn Rodriguez, event organizer Pablo Montoya and land owner Hector Diablo. Soon after, they discovered that the victim had frequent walks through a moonlit park in the Spanish community. After they investigated the moonlit park, they found clues to suspect tango tutor and dancer Christi Debora, who they met back in Bridgeport, as well animal ranger and Spanish native Alexandro Moon. Soon after, they learned that the victim was former colleagues with Evelyn in the law back in Aurelia. Later, they were informed by Fleur that she had noticed something about Alexandro's DNA. She then explained that after she analyzed a sample of the victim's DNA, she could confirm that Alexandro was Esteban's biological son. After they interrogated Alexandro about being the victim's biological son, Alexandro told them that he came to Stonemoor to find and confront his father after Esteban impregnated and left his mother. They then found enough clues to arrest Pablo for the murder. Pablo confessed to the crime, saying there was no use in lying anymore and admitted that he used to live in Madrid with his wife. A solemn Pablo confessed that when he discovered his wife was cheating on him, things got out of hand and he ended up pushing his wife down the stairs, killing her. To avoid indictment for the crime, Pablo fled Madrid for Stonemoor in hopes of evading the law. Before the murder, however, Pablo was contacted by an anonymous individual who promised him a new identity so he could disappear; on the condition that he murder Esteban Hernandez. Knowing he would eventually be caught for his wife's murder, Pablo didn't ask any questions, organizing the bull run as a trap for Esteban. When Esteban's back was turned, Pablo pounced and impaled him on the bull horns. The pair quickly arrested the double murderer and sent him to Judge South, who decided to have him extradited back to Spain, most likely facing a life sentence. Post-trial, Leo approached the player and told them he wanted to set up a date for April to apologize for rushing their relationship. Spencer then suggested dinner in the restaurant he and Valerie used to eat, as well as proposing that Leo take tango lessons so he could dance with April. After finding a flyer for Christi's dance lessons, Leo and the player spoke to her about a tango lesson, to which Christi agreed. Once Christi had taught Leo how to dance the tango, they spoke to waitress Tamara Blaine about reserving a table. Finally, he invited April to the restaurant where they enjoyed their meal. Meanwhile, the player and Spencer spoke to Pablo before his extradition about the anonymous contact. Pablo admitted that they contacted him via his laptop which he left in the park. They soon found it and after some digging, Valentina discovered that Esteban's murder was an attempt to blame it on the Greek community, in hopes of riling the Spanish and Greek communities against each other. Worried about the situation, they spoke to Chief Flanagan, who revealed that the French community had started attacking Declan Donovan's bar on Natalie Piché's orders. They quickly confronted Natalie and stopped the attack, before reporting back to the precinct. With the situation between the communities worsening, the team discussed what to do next, before Emilio revealed that he'd traced the mastermind's messages to a banquet hall in the German quarter of Green Haven. Left with no time to waste, the team raced to the banquet hall to arrest the mastermind and stop the war between the communities. Summary Victim *'Esteban Hernandez' (ended up dead on the bull's horns) Murder Weapon *'Bull Horns' Killer *'Pablo Montoya' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect speaks Aramaic Appearance *The suspect wears a glitter mask Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect speaks Aramaic Appearance *The suspect wears a glitter mask Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect speaks Aramaic Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect speaks Aramaic Appearance *The suspect wears a glitter mask Profile *The suspect eats pizza *The suspect practices calligraphy *The suspect speaks Aramaic Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats pizza. *The killer practices calligraphy. *The killer speaks Aramaic. *The killer wears a glitter mask. *The killer has O- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Spanish Arena. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces, Unknown Brooch) *Examine Unknown Brooch. (Result: Brooch Identified; New Suspect: Evelyn Rodriguez) *Ask Judge Evelyn Rodriguez about visiting Stonemoor. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Restaurant Vouchers; New Crime Scene: Spanish Restaurant) *Investigate Spanish Restaurant. (Clues: Briefcase, Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Bull Run Details; New Suspect: Pablo Montoya) *Ask Pablo Montoya about planning the bull run. *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Unlocked; New Suspect: Hector Diablo) *Ask Hector if he ever knew the victim. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Killer's Message Restored) *Analyze Killer's Message. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices calligraphy) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Bull Horns; Attribute: The killer eats pizza) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Moonlit Park. (Clues: Trash Can, Broken Pieces, Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Tango Tutoring; New Suspect: Christi Debora) *Ask Christi about the victim. (Attribute: Christi practices calligraphy and eats pizza) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Ranger Badge Restored; New Suspect: Alexandro Moon) *Ask Alexandro Moon if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Alexandro eats pizza) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bull Statue) *Analyze Bull Statue. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Aramaic; New Crime Scene: Restaurant Tables) *Investigate Restaurant Tables. (Result: Victim's Wallet, Locked CCTV) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Evelyn Identified) *Ask Evelyn about her past work with the victim. (Attribute: Evelyn speaks Aramaic and eats pizza) *Examine Locked CCTV. (Result: CCTV Footage Unlocked) *Analyze CCTV Footage. (12:00:00; Attribute: Hector eats pizza) *Ask Hector about his disagreements. (Attribute: Hector practices calligraphy and speaks Aramaic) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Alexandro about being the victim's son. (Attribute: Alexandro practices calligraphy and speaks Aramaic; New Crime Scene: Brazen Bull Statue) *Investigate Brazen Bull Statue. (Clues: Faded Papers, Victim's Flag) *Examine Victim's Flag. (Result: Grey Substance) *Examine Grey Substance. (Result: Cigarette Ash) *Ask Pablo Montoya about his defacement. (Attribute: Pablo eats pizza, practices calligraphy and speaks Aramaic) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Hospital Bills) *Analyze Hospital Bills. (09:00:00) *Confront Christi about the hospital bills. (Attribute: Christi speaks Aramaic) *Investigate Park Fountain. (Result: Victim's Tie, Soaked Handkerchief) *Examine Victim's Tie. (Result: Gold Particles) *Analyze Gold Particles. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a glitter mask) *Examine Soaked Handkerchief. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has O- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Pot is Melting (4/6). (No stars) The Pot is Melting (4/6) *See what Leo needs. *Investigate Spanish Arena. (Clue: Faded Flyer) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Flyer) *Ask Christi about tango lessons. (Attribute: Spanish Hat; New Quasi-Suspect: Tamara Blaine) *Speak to Tamara about a reservation. (New Quasi-Suspect: April Moore) *Invite April to the restaurant to see Leo. (Attribute: Burger) *Confront Pablo over his contact. *Investigate Moonlit Park. (Clue: Pablo's Laptop) *Examine Pablo's Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Natalie Piché) *Stop Natalie from destroying Declan's bar. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, "take the bull by its horns", meaning to approach, confront, or deal with a problem or difficult situation directly and with clear, confident action. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Green Haven